shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Rough Diamonds
|kanji = |rōmaji = |artist = SCREEN mode |release = July 2, 2016 |episodes = 25 - 37, OVA 3 - OVA 4 |cover = Anime Edition: Sōma Yukihira |prev = Rising Rainbow |next = Braver }} Rough Diamonds is the third Japanese opening theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by SCREEN mode. It debuted on July 2, 2016. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= We're building an image so far beyond what we'd initially imagined; The truth is still so far off... an endless journey! So let's sharpen one another's pride! Words are nothing more than decoration - all we have to do is lay them bare! Colliding and refining one another, we're rolling stones! Our meeting is a shockwave! A shockwave! We're reckless challengers, walking toward a world we've yet to see! Having taken these blades in hand, all that's left is to cut on through tomorrow, Creating a story that belongs to us alone... and no one else! 'Cause we are still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road! What have we come here to accomplish? Facing that endless question, We're wandering vagabonds... until we find an answer that doesn't mimic someone else's! You don't have to worry about losing anything - Once you've decided you can't reach it, you'll never attain those vibes! With those shining eyes, you're a rolling stone! Again and again, we make a shockwave! A shockwave! Seeking the scenery of an even higher place, we'll go forth! We're illuminated by the flames burning in our hearts, Creating something special that belongs to us alone... and no one else! Holding your hands as if in prayer won't allow you to grasp a single thing! Only your soul can determine the inherent value of those two hands! Our meeting is a shockwave! A shockwave! We're reckless challengers, walking toward a world we've yet to see! Having taken these blades in hand, let's cut on through tomorrow, Creating a story that belongs to us alone... and no one else! 'Cause we are still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road! |-| Romaji= omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku... hate nai tabiji tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE! mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro? dareka no mono janai... jibun dake no STORY 'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road! nani o nashitogeru tame ni koko ni iru ka... yamanai toi ni dareka no mane janai kotae ni itaru made samayou Vagabond ushinau koto nante osorenaide ii ya todokanai tte kimetecha isshou erannai Vibes sono hitomi, kagayaiteiru Rolling Stone nandomo SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE! motto takai basho no keshiki o motome, oretachi wa ikunda kokoro de moeteru honoo terashidashiterundaro? dareka no mono janai... jibun dake no SPECIAL o inoru tame nigitteiru manma ja, tsukameru mono issai nai sono ryoute no sonzai kachi o kimerareru nowa tamashii dake daro deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE! mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa te ni shita yai ba de ashita o kiri hiraiteikou dareka no mono ja nai... jibun dake no STORY 'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road! |-| Japanese= 思い描いてるイメージより遥か向こう側へ 創りあげていく真実はまだ遠く…果てない旅路 互いのプライドを研ぎ澄ませようぜ 言葉なんて飾りは開(はだ)けさせりゃいい 打つかり合い、磨かれていく　Rolling Stone 出逢いはSHOCK WAVE！　SHOCK WAVE！ まだ知らない世界へ歩き始めた、無謀な挑戦者さ 手にした刃(やいば)で明日を切り拓けばいいんだろ？ 誰かのものじゃない…自分だけのSTORY 'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road！ 何を成し遂げる為に此処にいるか…止まない問いに 誰かの真似じゃ無い答に至るまで彷徨うVagabond 失うことなんて恐れないでいいや 届かないって決めてちゃ一生得らんないVibes その瞳、輝いている　Rolling Stone 何度もSHOCK WAVE！　SHOCK WAVE！ もっと高い場所の景色を求め、俺たちは行くんだ 心で燃えてる炎照らし出してるんだろ？ 誰かのものじゃない…自分だけのSPECIALを 祈る為握っているまんまじゃ、掴めるモノ一切無い その両手の存在価値を決められるのは魂だけだろ 出逢いはSHOCK WAVE！　SHOCK WAVE！ まだ知らない世界へ歩き始めた、無謀な挑戦者さ 手にした刃(やいば)で明日を切り拓いていこう 誰かのものじゃない…自分だけのSTORY 'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road！ Videos Trivia *Up until Episode 27, Subaru Mimasaka's appearance in the first part of the opening was overshadowed, so the viewers could only see his silhouette, and his name was omitted. From Episode 28 to Episode 35, both his face and name is clearly seen. **From Episode 36 to Episode 37, Subaru is replaced by Kojirō Shinomiya and the Shino's Tokyo staff. *While the judges for the semifinals of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election are clearly shown, their names are not revealed until Episode 31. *In the fourth OVA, a scene between Sōma Yukihira and Eishi Tsukasa is seen at the near end of the opening. References * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes